


Thursday Night (May 7th Domestic +Justice League)

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bbrae Week 2017, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Every Thursday Raven meets someone special.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Thursday Night (May 7th Domestic +Justice League)

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Raven said almost too quietly to hear.

“Raven you say that every time,” Cyborg replied as he opened the door for her “but every Thursday you’re here with me.” 

“Victor, this still feels wrong.” her voice still muted.

“Raven we both love this and you know it, we are not going to stop. ”

“Garfield is going to find out, what would he think of me?”

“Raven you don’t think he already knows? ” He asked putting his large hand on top of her delicate one. "You have needs, and he wouldn’t want you to go without." 

“Um are you ready to order?” The waitress asked a slightly confused from the exchange she just witnessed. 

“Oh, sorry. I will have a full rack of the Saint Louis, fries and the baked beans. ” Cyborg replied 

“The Baby backs, baked potato, and the cold slaw please. ” she said as she handed the menu to the waitress. “What were those small things we had last time?”

“Burnt ends” Cyborg’s human eye lit up. “Can we get an order of those for the table please” he asked the waitress. She polity nodded and left to put in their orders. 

“Burnt ends too? You must be hungry” he said before reaching into a basket on the table.

“Since I started my second trimester I can’t remember when I wasn’t" her gaze lowered to the table. "Garfield is going to the store almost every day” a hint of embarrassment in her words.

“With that kind of appetite, it must be his kid, still I would think you would be craving wheat germ or something not hickory and molasses” He said between bites of cornbread.

"You really think Garfield knows?” She asked playing with her fingers as if they were not properly attached to her hands.

“He texted me twenty minutes ago to have fun on _my date_ with _his wife_.” he said as he leaned back on his chair laughing. “So how is lean, green and soon to be a Daddy?”

“You talk to him as much as I do.”

“That’s just Xbox, mostly us trash talking and jabbing each other in game. Things don’t get too deep when there monsters that need killing. ”

A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered admonishing her husband’s language a few nights before. Beast Boy yelling into the microphone of his headset with Victor on the other end. "Garfield! You are not going to talk like that around the Baby.” Before he got a chance to respond Victor started laughing so hard that the sound escaped the headphones and into the room. 

“Yes, I have heard your…discussions” 

An easy and warm laugh rose out of Cyborg. “I will try not to rile him up so much when the baby comes” he said grabbing another piece of cornbread from the table. 

Raven had missed that laugh. These meetings were more than satisfying pregnancy cravings for smoked meat. It was good to sit with her adopted brother again. The food came and between bites they reminisced about old times, and traded stories about his new adventures with the JLA, and hers with motherhood and marriage. 

“Is he still is trying to put it together?” He asked leaning back in his chair.

“When I left, he was on his fourth attempt I think,” Raven remembering Beast Boy struggling with the dozens of wood pieces scattered all over the floor. “he is getting closer the crib stood up right for almost 5 minutes before it collapsed.” 

“I can come by Sunday, and see if I can salvage it, that is if Darkside doesn’t attack or Luthor decides not to go golfing this weekend”

“There maybe take out Chinese in it for you if you could also help with the stroller, and maybe the car seat?”

“Your loving hubby is no good with his hands.”

“Oh, yes he is, just not in that way” a small smirk curled her lips.

“Beast Boy is rubbing off on you” he groaned out, trying to push away the mental image. 

“I know, and no one is more disturbed by that then me. I will be making bad puns any day now, the price you pay for love. ” Raven said running her hand over her belly.

“Well I hope the bambino takes after her mother.”

“His” she corrected “We found out two days ago” 

Cyborg's smile split his face. “AH! Now I know what kind of toys to get!”

“Victor, we don’t want to spoil him”

“You’re not going to. That’s his uncle’s job. ” He said pointing both thumbs at himself.

Cyborg’s and Raven’s relationship was always unique in the group. Maybe it was there bisected natures her being half demon and him being half machine. Maybe it was the fact that no matter what happened his priority was the team. It was times like these that reminded them both about that first meeting.

“I don’t exactly fit in.” She said all those years ago.  
He replied “He’s green, half of me is metal, and she’s from space. You fit in just fine.” Cyborg was the first person ever that made her feel accepted. It was a start of a long road that lead her to loyal friends, a loving husband, a family. She would not have any of it, if Cyborg hadn’t put his large hand on her shoulder that night long ago.

* * *

I did a head cannon a while ago for [@teentitansheadcanons](https://tmblr.co/mjdw5mRMsX22ZLP2ZG4GH4w) #5276 <http://teentitansheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/143610997676> Did I have any of you jumping to wrong conclusion in the beginning? 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/160410371569/thursday-night-may-7th-domestic-justice-league May 7th, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
